


Le Vélo

by Ambrena



Series: Une famille crystalline [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Learning to Ride a Bike
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le petit Steven apprend à faire du vélo avec sa famille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Vélo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Tout appartient à la sublime Rebecca Sugar.
> 
> Notes : Ledit vélo apparaît dans les épisodes de la saison 1 "Bubble Buddies", "Steven and the Stevens" et "Rose's Scabbard".

La maison sentait bon le neuf. Extatique, Steven ouvrit grand les bras et tournoya dans le living-room. Sous ses petites tongs qui coassaient, le parquet étincelait de propreté et de fragrances de cire d’abeille. Il caressa du plat de la main le carrelage dont les gemmes s’étaient servies pour la partie cuisine, ses yeux remplis d’étoiles.

« C’est si joli ! », s’exclama-t-il d’un ton ravi. 

Poings entrelacés sur le cœur et joues bleuies de satisfaction, Pearl expliqua longuement les différentes étapes qu’avaient compris les travaux afin d’additionner d’une façon correcte cette structure de bois au reste du temple. Derrière elle, Garnet l’interrompit d’une simple main sur l’épaule, sans un mot – juste pour qu’elle observe mieux. L’enfant n’écoutait pas du tout, trop occupé à s’amuser avec Amethyst changée en ballon.

« Pas de jeux de balles à l’intérieur ! », les réprimanda Pearl en les poursuivant. Garnet se pinça l’arrête du nez, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Voir leur groupe ainsi changer de dynamique, de par la seule présence du fils de Rose Quartz, la rendait autant soucieuse qu’heureuse.

Surtout heureuse, bien sûr.

Pour l’anniversaire des sept ans de Steven, les gemmes et son père lui offrirent un vélo bleu électrique. Heureux et fier, il en fit le tour en courant, bras levés. Le cadeau semblait lui plaire encore plus que la GameCube qu’il avait reçue avec _Animal Crossing_ à Noël. Pearl s’était inquiétée de la dangerosité de l’engin, mais Greg assurait que c’était le bon âge pour commencer ce sport typiquement humain, et que pour un gamin bien entouré, c’était sans danger.

« Merci merci merci !, chantonnait le garçon. Steven va apprendre des mouvements radicals !  
- _Radicaux_ », corrigea machinalement la plus pâle des gemmes en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Les autres se congratulèrent mutuellement, fiers d’avoir si bien choisi. Greg donna un petit coup de coude réjoui à Garnet, qui répondit d’un pouce levé ; tapa dans la main d’une Amethyst aussi enthousiaste que le petit ; et arrêta à mi-chemin son geste envers Pearl qui le toisait d’un air incertain. Inconscient de tout cela, le gosse se roulait dans l’herbe devant la grange, étourdi d’avoir trop tourné.

Et puis évidemment, il voulut essayer de monter à vélo et comme il n’en avait jamais fait avant, c’était pas gagné.

Tandis que Pearl transcrivait sur le tableau de craie un schéma très ardu à propos du système de propulsion des vélocipèdes, Amethyst lui expliquait en pratique les notions basiques d’équilibre alors que Garnet supervisait le tout en silence. La joie de l’enfant, ainsi que sa détermination à apprendre, ne s’émoussait pas devant les obstacles, qu’il franchissait d’un éclat de rire. 

À chaque chute, à la moindre écorchure, Pearl courait vers lui, paniquée. Plus confiante, Garnet la retint maintes fois par le bras, en ne la laissant intervenir qu’en cas de réelle égratignure. Avec beaucoup de sollicitude, Pearl lui appliquait alors des pansements qu’elle tirait de la dimension de poche de sa gemme, et Steven repartait d’un bond, coudes ou genoux soignés. 

« Fort heureusement, ce n’était qu’une abrasion superficielle de l’épiderme, se rassurait-elle ensuite à voix haute, ses bras serrés sur ses flancs. Rien qu’une excoriation bénigne.  
-Il ne risque rien de plus, lui réexpliquait doucement Garnet. Détends-toi.  
-Les bobos c’est normal ! », ajoutaient Greg ou Amethyst.

En revanche, les arguments de Pearl à propos des traumatismes crâniens incitèrent Garnet à lui acheter un casque – rouge, et donc, pas assorti au cadre du vélo ; mais la sécurité primait sur tout le reste. Lorsque l’enfant commença à s’aventurer sur la vraie route, et que Pearl paniqua d’une manière vraiment justifiée en raison des voitures, Amethyst lui offrit aussi une sonnette en forme de tigre (volée, et payée par les autres après coup). 

Comme partout, les progrès de Steven avaient été continus mais remarquables, et ce ne fut qu’en remarquant que Pearl avait cessé de se tordre les mains en le regardant partir au _It’s a Wash_ que Garnet réalisa que le temps passait, que leur fils spirituel évoluait, et que leurs réactions aussi changeaient.

Quand il essaya de pédaler dans le sable sur les conseils survoltés d’Amethyst, cependant, cela ne fit que confirmer le fait qu’il grandissait, certes, mais pas trop vite non plus.


End file.
